All I Want
by GuitarGURL16
Summary: Eight years ago, Casey was persuaded to say no to Derek's proposal. As time passed she never got over him and never stopped loving him. Now they are reunited again under the same roof but with different feelings. Will Casey's past mistake effect her futur
1. Face to Face

**All I Want by:Staind**

What I leave,  
When you go,  
What I see,  
And what you show,  
And what I guess,  
And when I don't,  
Is something you all ready, all ready know,

[Chorus:]  
I can't live without,  
All I think about,  
All I want is you,  
You're all I dream about,  
I can't live without,  
All I want is you,

The things I do,  
I go through,  
And all I see,  
When I'm awake,  
And what I make,  
The s*** that I take,  
Is something you all ready, all ready know

[Chorus:]  
I can't live without,  
All I think about,  
All I want is you,  
You're all I dream about,  
I can't live without,  
All I want is you,

Ohhh,...  
Is you,  
Is you,  
Is you,  
Is you,  
You're all I dream about,  
That I can't live without,  
All I want is you

[Chorus:]  
I can't live without,  
All I think about,  
All I want is you,  
You're all I dream about,  
I can't live without,  
All I want is you,  
I just can't live without you,  
When all I think about is you,  
And all I want is you

**All I Want**

**By: GuitarGurl**

She never thought she would see him again, not like this. There he stood; there she stood looking his dead in those entrancing eyes trying to get her jumbled thought pieced together again. She had promised herself she wouldn't let him get to her but already that promise was being broken. It had been eight years. Eight years! But she was still not over it, any of it.

Eight years ago, he had asked her to be his forever. Will you marry me? He had asked her. She was only nineteen as was he but she didn't care, she loved him and nothing was going to make her think otherwise…except Emily. Emily was her best friend and she was the one who often advised her on everything. "Don't get that skirt it makes you look like a tramp!" or "Come on Casey you could do sooo much better!" Emily hated Derek and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Marry? Him? Casey he is beneath you! You are way to good for him. And what can he offer you? Love? Does love pay the bills? Can it support a child? What about college for god sakes?!"

Then there was Casey's mom Norah who despised Derek not because of his behavior or anything he ever did, it was only the fact that he had nothing to offer her daughter.

"Casey you're ruining your life by marrying him. Don't make this mistake."

Casey didn't want to disappoint her mom or her best friend but she wanted to marry Derek: A rock and a hard place. Derek was planning to leave to California to practice medicine and fulfill his dream of being a doctor and he wanted Casey by his side as his wife. He assured her he had nothing now, but he would soon be saving lives and would support her. Casey never doubted he would be great but everyone else did. Derek left a week later…without Casey. She was persuaded by her loved ones to stay and not marry Derek and that's exactly what she did.

Years passed and she never stopped thinking about Derek and never stopped loving him. She received a few emails from him but they soon stopped after the first few months. Casey knew he hated her now and she didn't blame him. She had been persuaded to let go of the love of her life and wanted so much to go back and fix the mistake but she was stuck with her decision now.

Derek still stood there looking at Casey and Casey not being able to get any words out.

"Casey?" asked her younger sister Lizzie.

Casey still said nothing.

"Derek, so good to see you!" her father George interjected.

"It's good to see you too Mr. McDonald." Derek replied looking away from Casey.

"Please come in and have a drink." George led Derek into the kitchen to grab a beer while Casey still stood there processing these events.

If it hadn't been for this stupid wedding Derek wouldn't be here, Casey thought. So long she dreamed about his face and his sweet lips against hers again but now this wasn't a dream; it was real. And in reality, Derek didn't want her, he hated her! Casey slowly turned and walked up the stairs to her room where she had left Emily.

"Casey?" she asked seeing her friend's dumbfounded expression.

Casey held up a finger to say "Hold on". She put a hand on her chest and exhaled. "Hold on," she said "I have to take a breath."


	2. Shower Time

**Note: George is Casey's father in this story not Derek's. **

Casey didn't have a ton of ways of "destressing" in moments such as these, but then again she didn't usually have the love of her life come back and hate her. Her one and only way of catching a break was jogging. She got up early, threw on her sweats, and took one step at a time. The pitter patter her shoes made seemed to silence everything else around her. Try as she might, Casey still couldn't get his face out of her head.

When she got home from her jog she went straight upstairs to shower. She pulled off her sweat, tshirt, then bra and turned on the water to jump in. She let the water fall over her and was comforted. She was in such a state of relaxation that she didn't notice someone come in. Derek had come in ready to take a shower too but he was still half asleep and didn't notice someone was in there. He pulled off his clothes and sleepily got in the shower. Casey didn't notice until she turned and saw Derek naked and centimeters from her.

"Oh my god!" she turned away pretending she didn't see anything.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Derek woke up finally and jumped out wrapping a towel around his waist.

Casey instinctivly jumped out too wrapping a towel around herself. "I'm so sorry!" she yelped.

"Why are you sorry?" Derek asked.

Casey tried not to stare at his perfectly fit and formed body. She remembered it had been a nice one but it seemed to have gotten better, if that was possible.

"Um, I should go I'm done with my shower." Casey said turning off the still-running water.

"You were in there like two minutes probably." Derek said coldly almost as if he was rejecting her sincerity to let him have the shower even though she needed it and was their first. "You really should have locked the door." He added even more annoyed.

Casey didn't respond she simply grabbed her dirty clothes and headed for the door. Suddenly, Lizzie barged in with a towel, clothes, and her tooth brush. Her eyes nearly plunged out of her head at the sight of Derek and Casey naked and wet.

"Um, sorry, I should have knocked." She shut the door awkwardly and slowly walked away.

"Wonderful! Now your sister thinks you and I were..."

He sounded disgusted, as if that thought repulsed him. Casey took the insult and walked out the door quietly.

"Jaime will you go wake up Vanessa?" Lizzie asked her husband. Casey's younger sister, only 21, had married and had a baby before her older sister. This often bugged Casey but she still kept quiet and forced a smile on her somewhat jealous face.

Vanessa was born only four months ago and was already so beautiful. She had Jamie's darker skin and Lizzie's big eyes. She was going to be a heartbreaker that was for sure.

Derek finally came downstairs for breakfast and didn't even make eye contact with Casey.

"Edwin will you pass the orange juice please?" he asked.

Edwin handed him the juice awkwardly looking at him while doing it. Lizzie had told him what she saw in the bathroom this morning.

"Hey mom where's my blue top?" yelled Marti from upstairs.

"The top drawer."

"Thanks!"

Marti was now fifteen and had put the dolls, coloring books, and stuffed animals (apart from sir monks-a-lot) away and had traded them for makeup, mini skirts, and her new boyfriend Jeremy.

"They do grow up fast. It feels like yesterday I was driving her to first grade." Norah said taking a sip of her coffee.

"So, Mrs. McDonald, do you like Jeremy?" asked Derek

"Yes, he is very respectful, sweet, accomplished young man. Why do you ask?"

It was the first time all morning Derek had looked at Casey, and when he did it lit a fire within Casey.

"No reason." and with that, Derek got up and left.

"I'm telling you Em, this is going to be the longest week of my life!" Casey complained to Emily over the phone.

"Just ignore him Casey, like you should have done eight years ago."

"No, you don't get it Em, this is worse!"

Emily chuckled "Whatever Casey you know that what you feel for Derek is nothing real. I mean, honestly, I was able to talk you out of it."

Casey was on the brink of tears and Emily could hear it. "Casey?" she asked.

"I feel differently than how I did eight years ago."

"What?"

Casey now felt some tears fall "My love for him has not faded, if anything, it had gotten stronger."


	3. Bridal Shower prt 1

Casey and Emily headed to Morgan's, Sam's fiance, bridal shower. Casey was happy to get out of the house, or rather, to get away from Derek and any other memory of him. It was a girl's night now, and that was all she was concentrated on.

"Hey guys glad you could make it." Morgan said with a smile.

Morgan wasn't pretty and wasn't ugly, she was plain as paper. Her blonde hair hung just under her chin and her green eyes only had eyeliner and mascara on. She was a bit willowy and an average height. Sam had met her his first year of college at UT; she had been in his study group.

Casey and Emily walked into the nice upscale bar that made them feel as if they were underdressed even though they were both dressed to impress.

"So where did they boys go for the bachelor party?" asked Casey.

"Some club in Montreal."

"Strip club" said Emily grabbing a glass of champagne.

Morgan smiled "I'm sure that's not where they are. Sam promised me-"

"He's a guy Morgan."

Morgan kept that same smile on her innocent face and shook her head. "I had a talk with his best man Derek..."

Her words trailed off into silence to Casey as she heard the name Derek so casually. She tried not to make a face but Morgan noticed her failed attempt.

"Casey, is something wrong?"

"Um, no..." Casey tried to think of a good save to make it seem as though the name Derek didn't make her edgy. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked as quickly as she could to avoid long pauses.

"That way to the left." Morgan pointed out. Casey was off without hesitation

"What's the matter with her?" Morgan asked Emily who was already downing her second glass of champagne.

"You don't know about her and Derek do you?" Emily asked. Morgan shook her head. "Well you better sit down for this one..."

Morgan sat down at the table where the other guest were chatting and having their own conversations. "So what happened with those two?"

Emily began:

_Flashback..._

_"I don't know why you dragged me to this party" Casey groaned. _

_"Oh come on Casey, you need to get away from all that studying! Seriously, seeing you study makes me feel like a failure student."_

_"Well Em, you rarely study-"_

_"SAM!" Emily crooned. Emily had a HUGE thing for Sam, and huge meaning stand outside his window with a radio if the sprinklers wouldn't always turn on._

_"Hey Em, who's your friend?" Sam eyed Casey._

_Emily brought Casey closer so she could meet Sam "This is Casey, Casey McDonald."_

_Casey gave a polite smile and Emily finally let her walk away so she could talk to Sam even though his girlfriend was two feet away. _

_Casey went over to the table and grabbed a drink scanning the room for an easy get away without being seen. _

_"Derek stop it!" giggled a blonde girl showing more skin than Janet Jackson at the superbowl with Justin Timberlake. "No Derek..."_

_Casey turned around to avoid looking at this girl throw herself over some guy until...._

_"OW!" yelped Casey as she fell to the ground with this guy on top of her along with his drink. _

_"I'm so sorry." he half giggled. _

_Casey got up and looked down at her stained blouse. Great, the first night she decided to "let loose" she gets a drink poured on her by a guy who is clearly not in his right mind at this point. She grabbed a napkin and began rubbing the stain walking away at the same time. _

_"This is so gross." she half said to herself as she walked out into the hallway. She looked around at all the doors wondering which one was the restroom. Casey walked into one of them only to find it was someone else's room. She was about to walk out until someone stumbled in after her knocking her to the ground. _

_"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" the voice belonged to a guy, but Casey couldn't tell because it was dark. _

_When he helped her up she realized who it was. _

_"Do you have something against me? Did I do something to make you want to shove me to the ground everytime you see me?" barked Casey at the guy who had spilled the drink on her earlier. _

_"I'm sorry about before, I really am." _

_"What are you doing in here?" _

_"What are _you _doing in here?" the guy asked back_

_"I was looking for a bathroom. Now answer my question."_

_"I'm sort of hiding out from that one girl you saw out there..."_

_Casey remembered the busty blonde who was obviously not very intellectual but she didn't want to make assumptions. Suddenly, their was a knock on the door. _

_"Derek?" callled a female voice. _

_"Come here" ordered Derek taking Casey's wrist and leading her into the closet._

_"What the-"_

_"Shh!!!" Derek whispered. _

_The blonde opened the door and walked in. "Der??" she asked a little to loudly. "Where the hell is that boy?" she slurred. She stumbled out of the room still keeping her balance. For a girl who was drunk, she was still pretty graceful in stilletoes. _

_Derek and Casey were pressed against one another in the closet with his arms around her bringing her close to his chest. Their heartbeats were in sync thumpthump...thumpthump... Casey felt the warmth from his body against her and she didn't want to pull away. She didn't; he did. _

_"I'm sorry about that, and the drink, and knocking you down-"_

_"Don't" Casey interrupted. "It's fine." she began to walk out the door until her grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him. _

_Before she could pull herself away his lips were on hers gently pressing. It wasn't a forceful kiss but it was one that was in control and Casey could feel it throughout her entire body like a livewire had touched her lips instead of this guy._

_Casey knew she should pull away but was weak to do so. Eventually the kiss ended after a few seconds but Casey didn't want it to._

"Wait, why did you stop?" _she wanted to ask but held her toungue. _

_The next words out of his mouth was not what she expected "I'm Derek. Derek Venturi."_

_Casey half smiled then turned to leave. He stopped her again but this time not by grabbing her wrist again. "What's your name?"_

_Casey turned back to him and smiled. "Maybe you'll find out next time." then she opened the door and left. _

Everyone woman at the shower was listening to Emily's story intently, as if it was an episode of grey's anatomy and Dr. Sloane had just walked out of the shower in his towel.

"So, Casey and Derek were together?" asked Morgan

Emily nodded. "You could say that."

"What happened next?" asked a portly woman who was not even a guest at the shower.

"Guys?" Casey called finally coming out of the bathroom. "What are you talking about?"

The woman immediantly scattered back to their seats acting as if nothing had happpened.

"Nothing" Emily grinned drinking her third glass of champagne.

"Nothing" Morgan poorly lied.

Casey grinned a nervous grin and sat down at her seat brushing off the weird vibe of the room on her return.


	4. Bridal Shower prt 2

The bridal shower was going smoothly and it had been nearly an hour since Casey thought of "you-know-who".

"Phone call for Ms. McDonald." bellowed the hostess.

Casey got up and walked to the front to take the phone call.

"She's gone." whispered one of the ladies. Everyone turned to Emily who put out her cigarette to continue her story that everyone had been itching to hear.

"So, what happened next?" asked Morgan eagerly.

Emily continued:

_Casey hadn't expected anything to happen to her tonight. She had an important exam tomorrow that she was not at all prepared for. _

_The library was silent and nearly empty, with the exception of a few people. Casey liked the quiet but in this situation it was eerie and was putting her to sleep. She got up to get the next book she needed. _

_She went to the empty section of the library and began searching for the author. "Eliot...Eliot" she whispered to herself._

_"That's an odd name for a girl." said a gentle voice._

_Casey looked around and couldn't see anyone. She ignored it and kept looking. _

_"I pegged you for more of a Angela or a Grace." the voice said again. _

_Casey pulled out a book and saw a pair of eyes peering at her from the other section. She new those eyes instantly and smiled then put the book back. _

_"Nope, not Angela or Grace. Want to try again?" _

_Derek laughed to himself. "Not Angela or Grace huh?"_

_"No" Casey pulled out a book she needed and made her way to the next section. _

_"What about Lizzie?" he asked_

_Casey shook her head "No, but my sister's name is Lizzie."_

_"Older or younger?"_

_"Younger"_

_"Hmm a sister, a bookworm, and mysterious." _

_Casey laughed a little to loudly and was shushed by the librarian. "Mysterious is not a word used to describe me Derek."_

_"Ok, mysterious, humble, and modest. I got your personality pegged so far but not your name..."_

_"Yeah, that's about right."_

_Derek pulled out a book to look at Casey. "Jane?"_

_"No" Casey kept walking and pulled out a book. _

_Derek looked at her again. "Charlotte?"_

_"Getting a little closer. Their is a 'c' in it."_

_"Beginning or end?" _

_"Beginning."_

_Derek searched his thoughts for a name that began with a "c". Claire...Cara...Carmen...no those were all nice names but didn't suit her. _

_"How about this? You give me three more guesses and if I don't get it then I will buy you dinner, lets say...friday?"_

_Casey thought about it and decided that seemed like a fair bet. He wasn't too good at guessing and she would get a free dinner because of that. "Ok it's a deal. Three more tries."_

_"Hmm Crystal?" he began_

_"Ooo no sorry next guess." Casey said still browsing the books getting another one. _

_Derek thought then came up with the next one: "Callie?"_

_"Closer, the 'ca' is right. You've got one more try Derek. Are you sure you don't want to back out of it now?" Casey reached the end of the section and there was Derek standing face to face with her. He looked in her eyes intently and it made Casey freeze and look in his eyes. He wasn't going to get it, there was just no way he was going to._

_"Casey" he whispered._

_Casey looked at him and couldn't help but grin. "Casey"_

_Derek held out his hand "Nice to meet you Casey"_

_Casey shook his hand "Nice to meet you Derek." They held each others hands for a moment and said nothing. But Casey finally broke the silence "So I guess you won. You don't owe me dinner on friday." _

_"I guess so...but I want to."_

_And so it began, Casey and Derek fell madly in love._

"Aww!!" said all the women.

"That's so sweet. I wish my husband was that romantic when we met." said Anne, one of the women at the bridal shower.

"They fell in love. That's beautiful!" Morgan gushed.

Emily rolled her eyes and downed her sixth glass of champagne. "Uh huh" she said sullenly.

"Wait, so what happened?"

Emily lit another cigarette "What do you mean 'happened'? They fell in love, that's it."

"But why did they break up? Why didn't they get married? Did her drag his feet on asking her?" asked Morgan

"No"

"SO WHAT HAPPENED!?" asked all the women.

Emily rolled her eyes and puffed her cigarette "Fine, I'll tell you":

_"Derek where are we?" asked Casey covering her eyes._

_"Hold on one more second." he lead her a little further. "Ok, open your eyes."_

_Casey opened her eyes. It was breathtaking, it was like nothing she'd ever seen. She was standing on the roof of a skyscraper looking over the city. There was candles everywhere, a blanket set up, champagne, rose petals everywhere, the stars were shining and the moon was luminous. It was perfect not just beacuse it was beautiful, but because it was done by Derek._

_"Derek, this is...this is... I..."_

_Derek giggled "I love it when you stammer. Come on let's sit down."_

_Casey and Derek sat and ate the dinner he had made for them. It was complete with her favorite dessert: chocolate covered strawberries. _

_"How was it?" he asked later._

_"Perfect, especially these strawberries." Casey bit into one and made a sort of purring noise she always made when he thought something was delicious. Derek always loved that sound. _

_"I'm glad you liked it. But that's not all."_

_Casey looked at him puzzled. She put the strawberry down and looked at him. _

_"I was saving this for the perfect moment. But then I realized that, every moment with you is the perfect moment."_

_Casey smiled sweetly and gently kissed him. Derek reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black box. _

_"Derek, is that...?"_

_"Casey McDonald, will you marry me?"_

_Casey felt the tears well up in her eyes. This was it, she was faced with the decision of forever. Forever with Derek. Was she ready for forever? _

_Casey smiled the biggest smile she eer smiled and the tears of joy spilt out "Yes Derek. I"ll marry you!" _

_Derek slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her in close to him. He kissed her with urgency and with all the happiness in him. She had agreed on forever, she would be his always. _

"She said yes?!" Morgan asked

"Yup" Emily replied

"But...why aren't her and Derek together now? I mean why-"

"I called it off." a voice interrupted from behind them making them jump up.

"Casey. We were just..." began Morgan

"No, it's fine! Really, it's ok." Casey lied. "I called it off after my mom and Emily made me see that Derek wasn't the right one. And he wasn't, I have them to thank because without them I would have entered a marriage that was doomed to failure." she continued lying, not only to her friends but to herself.

Casey looked at her feet then back at her friends "I have to get going but uh, Morgan thank you for inviting me. I'll see you tomorrow." then she grabbed her purse and jetted out the door before anyone said anything else.


	5. The Musgroves

The doorbell rang waking Casey out of her trance. She had been reading but her mind was wandering in a thousand different directions. The loud "Ding Dong!" of the bell snapped her mind back like a rubberband that had been stretched out too far.

"Casey can you get that?" called Nora from downstairs.

"Sure thing mom." Casey got up and answered the door.

There they were, the Musgroves. Friends of Morgan's family but to everyone else they were rude, annoying, self centered, rich snobs. Morgan had run out of room in her house and Sam had as well. Nora, however, thought it would be a good idea if they stayed with them instead of just getting a hotel room.

"Hello Casey, you look, um, older." said Mrs. Musgrove.

"Thank you" Casey said in a puzzled tone.

There were five people in the family: Mr. and Mrs. Musgrove who were only wealthy due to the large fortune Mr. Musgrove's father left him. Along with that money, he left the entire company to his son. Next, there was their eldest son Gregory. Gregory was tall, built like a viking, and was all together a handsome man, but that did not deflect his arrogance whatsoever. Last, but not least, was the two Musgrove sisters: Kendra and Sally. Sally was a year older than Kendra and was about as mature as her younger sister. They were often said to be spoiled, cruel, and not very intellectually stimulating.

"Well, aren't you going to invite us in?" asked Mrs. Musgrove

Casey snapped out of it "Of course, come in."

They trickled in slowly, eyeing every detail of the house. They made a face, each of them, obviously at the uncoordinated living room furniture and the small cramped space. Casey didn't care though, she was good at ignoring the Musgroves, or at least Kendra and Sally.

"How many people are staying here?" asked Mr. Musgrove

"Well you plus my sister Lizzie and her husband and Derek-" before Casey could finish Kendra interjected.

"Derek Venturi? Well, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all."

Casey saw the snide smile on her face and wanted to smack her so hard it would wipe it off. She remembered when her and Derek first started dating and Kendra had made a pass at him without even regarding the fact he was taken. It seemed that attraction Kendra had for Derek had not faded and the game she loved of cat and mouse was not over. Except in that game you have to have someone willing to play, but Derek was far from interested in Kendra or her sister Sally who at least had the decency of making her move when Derek and Casey had not even known each other.

"Where is he?" asked Kendra not hiding her eagerness.

"Who?" asked Casey

Kendra looked at Casey as if she were stupid. She said his name slowly enunciating each syllable to make sure Casey got it "Der...ek..."

"He's not here right now." Casey answered brushing off the insulting enunciation.

"When will he be back?" Kendra asked all too soon.

Casey shrugged and started back up stairs "I don't know."

Then she went in her room and shut the door but not before hearing Mrs. Musgrove say "What a rude young lady! Good thing Derek was saved of falling into the trap of marrying into the McDonald family."

Casey wanted to go back downstairs and sock all of the Musgroves in the face. Except, Gregory, he was never picking fights with Casey or any of her family. In fact, he had always been relatively kind to her. He would often come over and offer to help clean the rain gutters or put up the christmas tree or any other things around the house. He was always a handsome man, but Casey had never considered pursuing him mostly because of Derek, but even when he left she still did not find Gregory the type of man she would date.

Casey went back to her book. Already the Musgroves were barking orders at her mom as if she were their bellhop or slave. Casey's mom usually yielded to their every whim and Casey found it annoying and demeaning but she never said anything.

The orders the Musgroves were practically shouting were distracting Casey, forcing her to read aloud to herself. "You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone for ever. I offer myself to you again with a heart even more your own than when you almost broke it, eight and a half years ago..."

A knock on the door prompted Casey to arise and put a bookmark in her place.

"Casey, we need fresh towels." Sally half demanded as she let herself in.

"Theirs some in the bathroom."

Sally looked at her as if she was speaking another language.

"I'll get them" added Casey and she got up and grabbed the towels.

She didn't want to bear this family, but she had to. Her mom loved the company of the Musgroves, for God knows what reason, and the last thing Casey wanted was to make anyone unhappy. After all, it was not her wedding and she had no right to voice her opinion under those circumstances. So, she did what she usually did: Grin and beared it.


	6. Awkward Air

"Casey are you ready yet?!" George yelled from downstairs. "Lizzie and her husband are meeting us there which means we're just waiting for you!"

Casey did not want to go to this stupid rehearsal dinner. Not only was it stupid, it was a complete waste of time. Morgan had been planning it for a while though and Casey felt compelled to go. She would dreaded going, but she tried to think of the positives.

"I'm just going to go in, eat that nasty food, dance one dance with whomever, shake some hands, laugh at some corny jokes, and leave." She repeated her schedule to herself until she reached the front door where her parents were waiting.

"Finally!" Nora complained. "The Musgroves left about thirty minutes ago, we're going to be late!"

Casey thought it was stupid that being late or early depended on the arrival of the Musgroves.

When they reached the hall the rehearsal dinner was at Casey had half a mind to fake sick and go home, but Emily caught her before she could.

"There you are, their are a ton of hot guys in there and I've been waiting for you out here!" Emily grabbed Casey's arm and led her inside.

She had been right, there were a few handsome prospects Casey noticed but the only one that stuck out to her was the one talking to Kendra by the bar. Casey kept her eyes on him trying to get a better look at his face.

"Casey McDonald!" Kendra practically shouted. The man she had been talking to turned to look in her direction.

There he was, go figure, the man that stuck out was none other than the one Casey had been avoiding. "Derek" she whispered under her breath.

Kendra and Derek walked over to Emily and Casey. Emily gave Derek a poisonous glare then walked over to the bar.

"You made it." Kendra said "We thought you were never coming! But I see you made an effort to look nice."

Casey disregarded the obvious insult underneath her efforts to be kind in front of Derek. "Yeah, I was just having trouble deciding what to wear." she lied.

Kendra grimaced at Casey's black dress and red heels. She could tell just by looking it was nothing designer and to a Musgrove, anything that wasn't designer or custom made was something from the Salvation Army.

"You look beautiful tonight Casey." Derek said with no hint of emotion on his face.

Casey blinked and looked at Derek intently. It was so difficult to read him, almost impossible. To think, eight years ago she could tell what he was thinking just by the way he looked at something or someone. Eight years had changed him to someone so private and mysterious.

Before Casey could spit out a word dinner was served.

Casey sat across from Derek and Sally, who unlike her sister, was more subtle about her flirting with Derek, but it was still evident.

"Derek, tell me what have you been doing the past few years?" asked Mrs. Musgrove.

The Musgroves, preferably the women Musgroves, all adored Derek for some reason. Whether it be his charm, intellect, newfound wealth, or his appearance Casey did not know but then again what woman in her right mind didn't find Derek Venturi to be a total catch.

"Well I finished medical school, moved to Seattle, got a job as a surgeon at St. John Hospital, bought a few acres of land and a dog, and now I'm thinking of moving to New York."

"New York? But you seem to be doing well in Seattle." Mrs. Musgrove said taking a bite of her salad.

Derek looked down at his food then back at Mrs. Musgrove. Everyone at the table was listening to him "Well I got a better job offer in New York as a heart surgeon and it sounds like to good of an opportunity to pass up."

Casey didn't know what came over her but before she knew it she was spilling her opinions out on the table. "But you hate New York."

Everyone looked at her like she had just shouted out a bad word or said something totally and completely idiotic. She wished she could take the five words she just blurted and stick them back into her mouth.

Derek forced a grin and chuckled off the remark. "What makes you say that Casey?"

"Well, I remember you told me that you thought New York was cold and crowded with rude people with their heads up their-"

"Casey!" Norah interrupted.

Casey put her head down trying not to make eye contact with anyone around her. She looked up and saw Derek's eyes on her. He didn't look angry, he looked astounded. He looked as if her had just witnessed a wonder of the universe that has not been seen for centuries. He didn't say anything, he just stared.

Mrs. Musgrove laughed trying to get rid of the awkward air surrounding the table. "Well, Ms. McDonald, I'm sure Derek's idea of New York has changed since you last saw him."

Derek didn't agree or disagree with the statement, he just stared at Casey until he realized he was staring then he looked away.

"Kendra, would you like to dance?" asked a man who had been sitting at another table.

Kendra looked at him and smiled a flirty smile "Sure."

Casey sat silently still regretting having opened her mouth. "Casey do you want to dance?"

Casey looked up to see who asked her and was dismayed to see him holding out his hand to her.

"Ok"


	7. Gregory Musgrove

He pulled her out onto the dance floor and rested one hand on the small of her back and the other was intertwined with hers. He pushed her across the dance floor effortlessly and with such grace and poise unlike any other guy Casey had danced with. Casey figured it was because he was rich and all rich people were somehow built with the knowledge of dance.

"You look beautiful tonight Casey" Gregory said softly as he spun her out and brought her back in.

"Thank you Gregory. You look good tonight too." Casey blushed a little at complimenting Gregory's apperance but she felt she owed him a compliment since he had asked her to dance.

Casey felt a little awkward dancing this closely with Gregory and the feeling only escalated when she saw Derek dancing with Sally and his eyes were still on her like they had been at the table. Sally was close to Derek taking advantage of this opportunity and milking it for all it was worth. Casey tried not to stare because that would be rude. Derek had asked Sally to dance and not her which means he probably wanted a moment alone with Sally and didn't want a pair of eyes watching him. But then again, if he didn't want Casey to stare why had he stared at her and made her feel awkward?

Casey decided to just keep her eyes on her dance partner Gregory. Gregory dipped her slowly and brought her back close to him.

"I'm sorry my family and I are being a burden in your house." Gregory apologized.

Casey looked at him. It was true, the Musgroves were an inconvienance to her and her whole family. And seeing Kendra and Sally fawn over Derek every waking minute of the day was disgusting. But Casey knew Gregory served no part in that, and he was not like his family from what Casey saw.

"You're not an inconvieniance."

Gregory smiled a smile that would break any girls heart. He was extremely handsome, that much was certain. He was smart too with a masters in psychology from Princeton University. He was also rich but not in a way like his sisters were. Gregory would have made a great husband to any woman, Norah had thought so too.

Casey remembered the night she and her mom had discussed Gregory and whether or not she would have ever given him a shot:

_"Gregory is a very great man Casey. Why don't you just go on one date with him? Just one?!" Norah practically shouted. _

_"Mom, please, I really don't want to do this whole Gregory Musgrove thing with you." Casey was exhausted from a long day and she had been in a slump the past few months._

_Casey flopped on the couch and cracked open a book to ignore her mother's rants. "Casey Gregory would be a good thing for you!" Norah was shouting now._

_"No mom!" _

_"He's a way better match for you then Derek ever could be!" _

_Casey ignored that comment and kept trying to read. _

_"It's been months since you and Derek called it quits! Face it Casey, he would not have been a good husband for you! Derek Venturi is never going to amount to the man Gregory already is!"_

_That was the straw that broke the camal's back for Casey. "DEREK VENTURI A FOUR TIMES THE MAN GREGORY WILL EVER BE! HE'S A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN ANY OF THOSE MUSGROVE BRATS! IF YOU HAD STOPPED KISSING THEIR ASSES YOU WOULD KNOW THAT!"_

_Norah stared at Casey in utter shock and stood frozen. She had nothing to say to her and Casey had said all she need to say to her except for "I'm not going to date Gregory Musgrove, ever." and with that she grabbed her purse and coat and stormed out of the house._

"Casey?" said a voice from behind her.

"Derek, can we help you?" asked Gregory who was dancing with Casey as the next song began.

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could cut in for a minute."

Casey tried not to show her confusion or surprise at his request. She looked up at Gregory who reluctantly said "Sure."

"Oh god" Casey said to herself silently.

Derek took Casey's hand and waist and they began to dance. "I need to ask you something" Derek said as soon as Gregory left.

Casey gulped a little hoping he didn't hear it. "Yes...?"


	8. Dance With Derek

"What the hell was that scene at the table?" asked Derek sternly.

"What scene?" asked Casey

Derek held her close to him. Tightly but soft at the same time, almost like he was not about to let her go anytime soon but Casey didn't know if he had intended to hold her like this or it was just the way he held his dance partner all the time.

"The New York thing, why are you trying to start issues with me?"

Casey wanted to smack Derek for saying that. Start issues? Start issues?! She had done everything in her power to avoid him and one unintentional blurt at dinner made her into the crazy ex who was trying to "start issues".

"That wasn't my intention." Casey said meekly.

"Wasn't it?"

She tried hard to hold on to her nerve but he was really pushing her buttons. He was always able to do that to her, make her crazy, make her calm, make her rethink things. Derek had this sort of hold on her that was impossible to break and right now Casey really wished she could break it.

"No, I didn't mean to say it. It was sort of like...my mouth got a mind of its own and sort of went off."

Derek's next reaction was surprising, as it was a chuckle, a cute charming chuckle. "That _does _sound like you."

Casey tried not to smile too but it was too hard not to. "I guess I'm just a serial free speaker."

Derek laughed harder "I did love that about you."

Casey took in his words. "I...love...you..." not exactly in that order and not exactly with that meaning but it still sent shockwaves of happiness through Casey.

"Derek, save a dance for me?" Kendra asked as she jumped out of nowhere. Derek looked at Casey then at Kendra.

"Sure. Thank you for the dance Case."

Casey snapped out of it at once as she heard him say "Case". She nodded "You're welcome"

Then Kendra took Derek's hand and led him away from Casey. Gregory found his way back to Casey and they were dancing again but her mind was not on Gregory whatsoever, it was on her favorite dance partner across the room.


	9. Dress Shop Drama

This was the ugliest dress Casey had ever set her eyes on. She had no idea how Morgan could even consider this monstrosity as her brides maids dresses. The chiffon drapped over Casey in the ugliest fashion.

"Casey, you look amazing!" said Morgan said with a gleaming smile on her face.

The vomit green dress was unflattering and had lace in sections lace should not be. Casey turned to the side to see if the dress would look better from the right angle, but it only looked worse.

"It really is...something."

"Ooo I knew you'd love it!" Morgan cheered. "I'm going to go see how it looks on the other girls."

Casey closed the dressing room door behind Morgan and looked back at her reflection in the mirror. "Morgan how could you like this thing?" she said to herself. She was about to take it off when Emily walked in with her lit cigarette.

"Oh you look disgusting too" Emily said in relief as she herself looked just as bad in the vomit green chiffon dress. "What is Morgan smoking these days?" Emily took a drag of her cigarette while Casey tried to avoid the smoke.

"Hey it's Morgan's day, the least we can do is wear this for her."

Emily rolled her eyes "You've got to be joking"

"Em, come on, for Morgan?"

Emily took another puff of her cigarette "Fine" she looked down at the dress with a face "For Morgan" then she walked out of the dressing room.

Casey went back to trying to get out of the dress but her cell phone suddenly rang. "Hello?"

"Casey, hey it's Gregory"

She was a bit shocked he would be calling her but was pleased to hear from him. "Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you wanted to grab lunch after the dress fitting."

Now Casey was really surprised. This was not like Gregory to be asking her out, he had never shown an ounce of interest before and certainly never invited her to go anywhere. Now he was asking her to dance and go to lunch.

"Yeah, that would be great." Casey said happily

"Great, I'll see you at noon?"

"Perfect."

Casey hung up and took the dress off. Emily walked back in this time she was wearing her own clothes. "Why are you in a hurry?" Emily noticed as Casey slipped on her shirt in haste.

"I'm having lunch with Gregory."

Emily looked at Casey intrigued "Gregory Musgrove?" Casey nodded. "Oh Casey he's perfect for you!"

"Don't start Em."

"Casey come on, he's hot, rich, smart, and all around perfect!"

Casey rolled her eyes "No one is perfect." Casey grabbed her purse and was ready to leave, until Emily said something to stop her.

"You mean as perfect as Derek?"

Casey turned to look back at her friend. "What did you say?"

Emily rolled her eyes "Casey its been eight years since-"

"Don't" Casey interrupted.

"I know you hate hearing this but-"

Casey half shouted now "I said don't!" People were staring at her and Emily now. "Drop it ok? Just drop it!"

Emily nodded in agreement without contesting Casey's wishes. "Ok" she said quietly trying to not make a scene.

Casey walked out of the dress shop embarrassed but angry more than anything. She didn't know what had come over her but she didn't want to know, she just wanted to go have lunch with Gregory then go home. Mostly just go home. She thought about canceling but knew that would not be good manners, plus Derek was there and would be there until 7. Casey had about seven hours to kill, why not kill them with Gregory?


	10. Reliving it prt 1

Casey and Gregory had met for lunch at noon and it was now eight thirty but they still hadn't parted ways yet. Lunch morphed into coffee, coffee morphed into an window shopping, and window shopping morphed into a walk in the park. Casey knew she could go home already and avoid Derek but she didn't want to go home, she wanted to stay talking to Gregory. He was easy to talk to, he never judged her or gave his opinio when he had no knowledge on the matter.

"Tell me Gregory, why is it you have never been married or even engaged?" Casey asked

Gregory smiled then shrugged "I was almost engaged, but she only wanted to marry my wealth. That is usually a common thing when we Musgroves want to settle down." Gregory looked at Casey "You were almost married though."

"Yes, I was"

Gregory hesitated in asking but finally just mustered up the strength to ask "What happened with you and Derek?"

Casey turned to look at him "Well...um...it's a long story."

"It's a big park, I think we have time."

Casey sighed then began the story of the break up she never got over:

_"It's beautiful!" gushed Lizzie as she looked at her sister's small but perfectly elegant diamond on her finger. "When did he ask you?" _

_"Last night at dinner." Casey said with a smile on her face; she hadn't stopped smiling since._

_Marti walked in with Edwin and they immediantly saw the ring. "Derek proposed!" Edwin shouted_

_Marti looked puzzled "Do you get to keep the ring?" _

_"Yes Marti, Derek gave it to me, we're getting married!" _

_Marti smiled a bigger smile then the one Casey had on. "Whoo hoo!" and she leaped in Casey's arms. Casey was so happy all of her brothers and sisters were proud of her and happy she was marrying Derek, they didn't see her age as a factor or see the fact they had only been dating for about a year. They knew they loved each other and didn't contest it._

_Suddenly Norah walked in the house with her arms full of shopping bags. "Kids can one of you help me...?"_

_"In a minute mom, we're looking at Casey's ring." said Lizzie_

_"Ring?"_

_"Derek proposed!" Edwin shouted once more. "Isn't that awesome? Now I'll have a brother...sort of." _

_"Uh huh" Norah said. She put the bags down and looked at the kids. "Guys, why don't you go upstairs? I have to talk to Casey alone." Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti all went up to their rooms leaving Casey and Norah downstairs to chat. "Engaged huh?"_

_"Yes"_

_"To Derek Venturi?"_

_"Yes!" _

_Norah looked at Casey for a minute then said something, "You're not getting married." She picked up the shopping bags and headed to her room but Casey stopped her. _

_"What?"_

_"You're not getting married Casey so just take off the ring and tell him 'sorry' because I'm not allowing my daughter to marry Derek Venturi."_

_Casey was angry now, the smile she had kept for days had vanished in a matter of seconds. "I'm 19 mother! I can marry who I want, I'm legally an adult. I'm getting married."_

_"I have no issue with you getting married at nineteen."_

_"Then what mom?! Is it because you don't think I'm-" she stopped herself as she realized what was really the reason. "It's Derek isn't it?"_

_Norah put the bag down and smiled "Bingo!" She took off her coat and looked back at Casey. "What were you two planning on doing after the wedding?"_

_"Well Derek got accepted to this medical school in California and he wanted me to go with him-"_

_Norah laughed a big laugh as if Casey had told the funniest joke on the planet. Casey said nothing and stood there waiting for her mom to calm down. Norah laughed for a while then came back to reality whipping the tears from her eyes. _

_"Do you really think Derek will make it as a doctor? Derek Venturi?" she laughed again. "My daughter will not subject herself to following a man to another college when she is doing so well at the one she is already attending. You have such a bright future Casey! And Derek is not the man for you."_

_Casey began to cry a little, this was not what she wanted to hear from her own mother about marrying someone she loved so unconditionally. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door to someone who would have her back no matter what: Emily._

"So, you dumped Derek because your mom disapproved of him?"

"No, that was only part of it."

Gregory looked at Casey puzzled "What was the other part?"

Casey sighed "My best friend"


	11. Reliving it prt 2

"Emily?" asked Gregory still surprised Casey's own best friend had anything to do with the ending of the engagement.

"Yeah, Emily was not to fond of Derek and she was not afraid of making it known.":

_"Derek proposed?" Emily asked putting out her cigarette. "Derek?" she chuckled "What did your mom say?"_

_Casey rolled her eyes and groaned "She told me not to go through with it. But you know how moms are, I'm not going to let her ruin my happiness with Derek. Right Em?"_

_"Hell yes you are!" Emily snapped back making it sound like Casey had said the stupidest thing on the planet. "Your mom knows you better than anyone else Casey, she's just looking out for your best interest. And let's face it, Derek is not the guy for you." Emily pulled out a small bottle of vodka and took a swig, afterwards offering Casey some. "Derek is totally opposite from you Casey, and you and him are living in this fantasy world of him becoming a doctor and you both move to California and 'live happily ever after'. That's all very sweet but completely unrealistic!" _

_Casey listened without shouting at Emily because she was realizing that maybe she was right. "You think Derek and I are a mistake?"_

_Emily shook her head "No"_

_Casey let out a big sigh of relief. _

_"I _know _you guys are a mistake." Emily added in last minute. "Don't marry him Casey, he's a dreamer, that's all he'll ever be. A woman can not live on love alone." _

_Casey listened intently and nodded her head. Not only was her mom against it but her best friend too, this was obviously a sign that her and Derek were making a mistake. He wanted follow his dreams of being a doctor, but Casey had no certainty that would happen. She believed in him, but no one else did. _

_Casey went over to Derek's the next day, he was leaving in a few hours to California and Casey was supposed to have her bags packed and ready to go. They had found an apartment they would stay for a while until they could upgrade to a better home. But Casey didn't have her bags, plane ticket, or any of that stuff she came with nothing except the ring on her hand._

_"Casey!" Derek said as he picked her up and swung her around. He kissed her softly and looked around her. "Where are your bags?"_

_"Derek, there's something-"_

_"Oh, hold that thought." Derek pulled out a picture and handed it to Casey. "This is for you."_

_Casey looked at a picture of a beautiful church located right next to the beach. It was breathtaking and the closest thing to perfect she had ever seen. "Derek, what..."_

_"I booked it for the wedding." Casey looked up at him with eyes filled with awe. "I knew you wanted a beachside wedding and I wanted you to have the wedding of your dreams."_

_"Is that what you want?" asked Casey holding back tears._

_Derek wrapped his arms around Casey's waist and pulled her in close to him. He kissed the top of her head and said "I only want you."_

_Casey lost it right then and there, she began to sob. "Derek..."_

_"Casey, what's wrong, you know I don't do well with tears..."_

_"I'm sorry." Casey began. "We can't do this"_

_"Do what?" Derek asked releasing Casey so he could get a better look at her. _

_Casey shook her head and the tears fell faster and harder "This." she wiped her eye. "Us."_

_"What-?"_

_"We're living in a fantasy Derek! How do we know this is even going to work out? We're only nineteen! We haven't been dating a long time?"_

_"So?"_

_"So?! So how do we know this is the right thing? How do we know that-"_

_Derek interrupted "Where is this coming from Casey?"_

_Casey sighed "Last night I talked to Norah and Em-"_

_Derek chuckled and rolled his eyes "You're going to let your mom and best friend dictate your future, is that it?"_

_Casey's tears did not fall as hard now but she knew they were about to when she answered "I guess. They're my family Derek, they know me better than anyone."_

_They stood silently for a minute until Derek finally said "Ok. I guess you and I were just a 'fantasy.'" Derek began walking to the car._

_"Derek!" Casey called out._

_"No, I don't want to hear it Casey! If you were so easily persuaded to believing what they wanted you to believe then I'm glad this is over."_

_The words stabbed Casey like a knife right through her already broken heart. She still had time, she could stop him and say "Screw em! I want you, only you damn anyone who is against it!" But she didn't. Instead, she watched him get in the car and drive away. That was the last she ever saw of him until he walked back into her life eight years later. Casey looked down at the ring on her finger then slowly slipped it off._

"Do you regret what happened?" asked Gregory

Casey looked off into the distance and sighed she was about to answer until she realized they had walked all the way home and they had arrived back just as Derek, Kendra, and Sally had.

"Gregory, Casey! Fancy seeing you two out and about." crooned Kendra.

"Date?" asked Sally making the already awkward setting more awkward.

Gregory grinned "Sort of."

Derek looked at both of them with a look in his eyes. He looked angry but at the same time apathetic. Again, Casey was unable to read Derek and it frustrated her. She looked away back at Kendra and Sally who looked pleased that their brother was out and about with a girl, or it could be the fact that Derek was there.

Derek kept his eyes on Casey then turned and went inside without saying a word. "He's probably tired, we've been out a long time." Sally said as she walked inside too. Kendra followed her inside leaving Casey and Gregory alone.

"Was that as weird for you as it was for me?" Gregory asked with a grin.

Casey shrugged "Just a smidge." then Gregory took her hand and they walked inside. In the window, Casey could see Derek looking at them then he turned away going to his room. Casey wished she could read him like she could years ago, but she had changed. He had changed.


	12. Doctor Derek

"Casey are you sure you don't want to come to dinner with us?" asked Lizzie as she put on her coat.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just going to stay home and rest." Casey said walking back up the stairs to her room.

Lizzie felt so bad for Casey having a migraine that was driving her crazy but she didn't want to miss this bachalorette party Morgan had been planning. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you? I hate to think of you all alone..."

"No no Liz, go! Have fun ok?"

Lizzie nodded her head and was out the door. Casey was all alone with her migraine, it was eerie being home when it was storming outside and dark but she wanted to be alone for once. She opened her book and began reading but she couldn't even do that thanks to the pain her head was insuing throughout her entire body. She curled up in a ball on her bed and tried to sleep but it wasn't working, the pain was to much. Suddenly Casey heard the door open.

"Hello?" Casey asked. "Who's there?" She got out of bed and grabbed the baseball bat from Edwin's room. It could have been a burgurler or a prowler who had been watching her and knows that she was finally alone.

Casey crept downstairs quietly. "Hello...?" She took three steps into the living room and saw a shadowy figure walking towards her. She took the bat and began to swing. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT!"

She missed each time and stopped when the figure grabbed her and held her arms down. "Casey, Casey stop!" the voice said. The figure switched on the lights so Casey could see who they were. "What's wrong with you?"

Casey looked at her figure and sighed in relief when she found who it was. "Derek!" she said annoyed. "You gave me a heart attack."

Derek rolled his eyes "You're such a drama queen Casey!" he shouted making Casey's head ring.

Casey held up a pleading hand. "Please don't shout."

Derek looked at her puzzled. "Why? What's wrong? Wait, why are you here and not at the bacholorette party?" He saw Casey was in pain and was fine with the fact she didn't answer right away.

"I stayed because I have a massive migraine and I can hardly...ugh..." Casey looked like she was going to collapse at any moments notice and she basically did as her knees locked and she began falling.

"Woah!" Derek said as he caught her. "Ok why don't we get you upstairs?" Casey nodded a little then tried to walk up the stairs. "This isn't going to work. Ummm" Derek looked at her then scooped her up like nothing. "Ok I'm going to carry you upstairs ok?" Casey nodded. Derek slowly walked up the stairs carefully making sure not to shake her and hurt her head more. When he arrived at her room he gently laid her on the bed. "Can I get you something? Some tea maybe?"

"Ok"

Derek went downstairs and made Casey a cup of tea. "Here you go" He handed her the cup. He pulle out a chair and sat beside her bed. Have u had any sort of medication yet? Excedrin? Tylenol? Casey shook her head. "I'll get you some." he brought back some Excedrin Extra Stength and gave some to Casey. "The best thing you can do for a migraine is sleep it off."

"I can't sleep."

Derek turned off the lights so that the candle Casey had lit earlier was lighting the room. "Better?" Casey shook her head. Derek pulled the blanket over her and gently began running his fingers through her hair. "Now?"

Casey's heart was thrumming in her chest and she thought it was about to burst. She could feel the warmth of his fingertips and the cool of his sweet breath. He smelled like rain, gentle rain with a hint of sunlight. It was not a smell that could be sprayed on like cologne, it was his own. "Uh huh" was all Casey could say.

"Ok, I'm going to let you get some rest ok?"

Something came over Casey at that moment when she blurted "Can you stay longer?"

Derek gave her a crooked grin. "Believe it sitting in this chair leaning over is not a comfortable position."

"Well, um" Casey scooted over and left Derek a space on her bed. "Would this be better?" she asked

Derek looked at the spot on the bed then back at Casey. "Uh huh" his voice cracked a little. He slid in beside her and let her rest her head on his shoulder and continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"Derek?"

"Yeah Case?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Doing this"

Derek chuckled at Casey's innocence and how sweet she was. "I'm a doctor, it's sort of my job."

Casey smiled "I never had a doctor who let me rest my head on his shoulder and scratch my head."

"Yeah I'm charging you extra for that." Derek joked.

Casey laughed and was beginning to doze off. Derek thought about leaving her so she could sleep more comfortably but he didn't want to wake her. He kept stroking her hair and letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Casey?" he whispered softly.

"Mmm?" Casey asked with her eyes shut already.

Derek was going to say something but figured it wasn't too important so he covered by saying "Sweet dreams."

"Mmm" Then Casey fell asleep. As soon as she fell asleep her head fell on his chest and she rested her hand on his stomach. Unknowingly Casey's hands began tracing the contours of his abs over his shirt. Derek looked down at her but didn't stop her or move her off of him, he just stayed there. He wrapped one arm around her and brought her closer then dozed off himself.


	13. Got Milk?

The next morning Casey awoke feeling so much better then she had the previous night. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Derek asleep with an arm wrapped around her and her head on his chest. Casey smiled and looked at Derek, she couldn't help it, she began to trace the outside of his lips with her thumb but he still didn't wake up.

"Casey! Mom says-" Lizzie barged in without knocking and saw Derek and Casey laying in bed wrapped up in eachothers arms. "Oh, I'm...I gotta start knocking." then she shut the door behind her.

Casey looked back at Derek who was finally awake and his face was flaming red with embarrassment. So, he was ashamed he had stayed the night with her? He wasn't ashamed but was angry Lizzie found out? What was he thinking?! Casey thought with frustration.

"I should go" Derek said getting out of bed. He ran his fingers through his har trying to look half way decent. Casey sat up and looked at him still trying to guess his thoughts. "What is it?" asked Derek.

Casey shook her head "Nothing, don't worry about it. Thank you for staying last night with me, I know it wasn't what you wanted to do."

Derek shrugged "I didn't want to wake you."

"You could have left, I wouldn't have minded."

Derek rolled his eyes then put his shoes on. "Can't you just thank me and leave it at that?"

Casey looked at him like he was psycho. How could he go from sweet Derek to Jerk Derek overnight? Was it something she did? Was it because Lizzie had walked in and now he was angry that they were found? Casey was sick of his mind games and was sick of trying to play nice with Derek when he was not afraid to treat her like crap.

"Thank you Dr. Venturi, thank you so much!" she snapped. "Your services are no longer required, so please just get out!"

"Gladly!" he snapped back then left slamming the door behind him.

Casey thought about throwing something at him but restrained herself. The night before her heart was racing at his presence and the fact he was being a great guy. Now she was just wishing he would leave! Leave this house, leave Canada, and leave her alone. Casey got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast where Derek already was acting like nothing happened by ignoring her completely. She sat down at the crowded table and grabbed a plate. Casey looked around for the toast and surprise, surprise it was in front of Derek.

"Derek would you pass the toast?"

Derek ignored her and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Derek!" she practically shouted. The table was loud already with everyone else having different conversations but her voice projected loud enough to where she knew he could hear her. She was pissed now, so much so that she grabbed the glass of milk George had poured for her and poured it on Derek's head.

Everyone at the table sat down in shock watching Casey pour her entire glass on his head. No one said a word or even moved but Derek had gotten out of his chair and looked at Casey with angry eyes.

Casey said nothing either, she simply slammed the glass back on the table and walked out of the room, grabbed her purse and left.

"You poured a whole glass of milk on Derek's head?" asked Emily when Casey had finished explaining what happened. "Why?"

"I don't know Em, I was just...angry!" Once Casey got over the anger she suddenly felt really bad but didn't want to go back over there and apologize. "What should I do?"

Emily laughed "You don't want me answering that question for you." She sat back in her chair "I don't think you need to apologize at all, you gave him what he deserved."

Casey nodded "Yeah, yeah he was being a jerk! If anything I cut him a break!"

"There you go! Derek is an ass Casey, the sooner you realize that the better. Now come on, we have to go to the salon to get out manicures for the wedding tomorrow."

Casey and Emily drove to the salon and talked about how they were so glad this wedding was almost over. Not only because of Morgan's unbearable nerves, the ugly dresses, the unwanted company (the Musgroves), but because Derek would be leaving and would once again be out of Casey's life. The strange thing was, Casey was actually fearing it.


	14. The Letter

"Casey" Norah whispered softly to a sleeping Casey. "Wake up sweetheart, you and I have a hair appointment in an hour."

Casey was already awake, she had been awake for hours. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Derek and she felt terrible about the milk incident.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." she said somberly.

Norah walked out of the room and Casey got out of bed. The wedding was in a few hours, meaning today was the last official day Derek would be here. She wanted to make ammends with him but was afraid that he was angry with her and would just reject her apology, but she feared if she didn't talk to him she would look like she wasn't sorry and come off as just plain bitchy.

Casey pulled on some jeans and a shirt. She tied her hair back in a ponytail then went downstairs to see her mom waiting for her but so was someone else.

"Gregory." Casey said "What are you doing up so early?"

"I wanted to talk to you before you left."

Norah had a giant smile on her face which meant she approved and would make sure Casey talked to him. "Why don't you two talk and I will wait outside in the car. She practically skipped to the car with happiness and Casey rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the kind of guy to beat around the bush, so I'm just going to flat out ask, ok?" Gregory sounded like he was going to burst at any second.

"ok"

"You and Derek, are you two...I mean...Are you two back together?"

Casey blinked and looked at Gregory "Why is that any of your business?"

"I want to know if I'm wasting my time." he said matter-of-factly. "Please just tell me Casey."

Casey scoffed then walked around him out the door without answering his question. Casey was not interested! She would never be interested in Gregory Musgrove. He was sweet and easy to talk to, but he was also arrogant! It wasn't because he was a Musgrove, he was just naturally full of himself.

"How did it go with Gregory?"

Casey folded her arms and ignored the question completely. She was in no mood to put up with her mother's failed attempts at matchmaking. She looked out the window and watched the trees go by and the cars and the people walking cheerfully.

"Oh...shoot!" sounded Norah

"What?"

"I left my wallet at home. Do you mind going in and looking for it?" asked Norah

Casey nodded and her mom drove back home so Casey could go in and get her wallet. Everyone was out of the house it seemed so Casey could search for her mom's wallet quickly. She saw it on the counter and snatched it so she could run back outside before she was late to the salon.

"Gotcha" she said to herself.

When she grabbed a wallet she noticed an envelope with the name "Casey" written on it. She knew someone had left it for her but she didn't know who. Gregory telling her off? No, he was arrogant but still a gentleman. She began opening the letter but stopped when she heard a loud car horn from outside.

"Come on Casey! My wallet isn't that hard to find! We're going to be late!" Norah shouted

Casey took another look at the letter then shoved it in her back pocket for a later time. "I'm coming!" Then she ran out the door to the car.


	15. Emily's Story

Time had gotten away from Casey as she was rushing to get ready for the wedding that was in an hour. She had her hair and makeup done, now it was time for the dress...THAT dress. Casey slipped on the vomit green chiffon nightmare that made her ass look big and her bust look small. She frowned but remembered it was not her wedding, it was not her day.

"Hey, are you ready? We're supposed to be heading to the church now." said Emily coming out of the bathroom.

"This is going to be a long wedding..." Casey said not being able to take her eyes off the dress.

Emily chuckled "At least there's an open bar."

Casey laughed then zipped up her dress. "Em?"

"Mm hmm?"

"I know this is...random and you don't want to talk about it but..."

"What?"

Casey turned away from the mirror and looked at Emily. "Why do you hate Derek so much?"

Emily sat back and looked at Casey. "A lot of reasons."

"Then this question won't be hard to answer..."

Emily chuckled then lit a cigarette. "You really want to know?" Casey nodded. "Well, he and I have a sort of...history." Casey looked at her quizzingly. "I guess I should just start from the beginning":

_"Sam, where are we?" said Emily _

_Sam smiled "It's just a party, my friend Derek is throwing it. Come on let's go in."_

_Emily walked with Sam into the noisy house. The room was filled with beer bottles, passed out girls, and silly string. Loud music was blaring from the speakers but it did not drown out the noise of people talking and screaming. Emily felt uncomfortable and wanted to go home but she didn't want Sam to think she was lame._

_"I'm going to go to the restroom." _

_"Ok, I'll get you a drink."_

_Emily went upstairs into the first room she saw. It wasn't a bathroom but it was a quiet room nonetheless. She sat down on the bed and sighed then heard a noise from the corner of the room. She jumped and realized it was a guy. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there."_

_The guy came over and sat down beside her a little to closely. He reeked of beer and more beer and rested his arm on Emily's shoulder. "I'm Derek" he slurred "What's, wha, what's your name?"_

_"Um, I'm Emily, I came with Sam."_

_"You're Sam's girlfriend?"_

_Emily shook her head and bashfully smiled "No, we're just friends."_

_He hiccuped "Good news for me then." Then he attacked her, kissing her uncontrollable and creeping his hand up her shirt. _

_"Derek get off of me!" she screamed "Get off!!" _

_"What's your problem?" he slurred. _

_Emily got up from the bed and ran out of the room crying her eyes out determined to leave. "Bitch where are you going?!?!" Derek screamed after her. She didn't bother looking for Sam, she just left._

"What?" Casey still hadn't processed this story Emily just told her. "He attacked you?"

"I was lucky to get away Casey. I was just so afraid...I was afraid he was going to do the same to you, I couldn't bear it if he did."

Casey felt so sorry for how she had been treating Emily regarding Derek, she had put a boy in place of her friend. "Oh, Em..."

"Just, please Casey. Don't make this mistake with Derek. I'm begging you."

Casey looked at her intently really considering what she said. Somehow, Emily's story didn't make sense, but she was her best friend and she had never lied to her before.

"Ok... I won't"


	16. The Wedding

The wedding was starting in only a few minutes. The groom was ready to go while the bridesmaids all fixed any last minute things (ie. hair, makeup, or nerves of the bride) Morgan looked breathtaking as did everyone even in their lettace wrap dresses. All the bridesmaids and bride huddled up to be ready for their cue, but Casey was no where in sight.

"Has anyone seen Casey?" asked Morgan panicked.

Casey was in the lobby thinking about what Emily had told her. She thought it over, tossed it around in her head but it still didn't make sense to her. She wanted to believe Emily's story but she also wanted to believe Derek would never do that. But alcohol did have a negative effect on him and Emily had never lied to Casey before. Casey was about to turn and go back inside when someone called her name.

"Casey"

Casey turned to see Derek dressed so nicely and looking quite debonair. "Derek, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I needed to talk to you about something."

Casey shook her head and began to smile like she was told a cheesy joke. "You know, it's funny. This whole time you have been here I've tried to be nice. I've tried to be a good person and let you put me down, treat me like crap, granted their were times when you were so sweet and charming but then you turned around and began being the same jerk you were beforehand." Derek said nothing, he just stood and listened. "I'm sick of it!" Casey was half yelling now. "I'm sick of this rollarcoaster ride with you Derek Venturi. I'm sick of how you have this way of pushing my buttons all the time! And you know what? You're not going to do this to me anymore! When this thing is over I want you gone, out of my life! I never want to have to set my eyes on your face again Derek! You have messed with me for the last time!!"

Derek had said nothing but when he did it wasn't anything Casey had thought he would say. "I understand. Is that what you want me to do?"

Casey folded her arms and stood her ground. "Yes"

Derek nodded and tried to force a smile but to no avail. "Ok." he stepped aside to walk in the door that was behind Casey. He paused to politely kiss her on the cheek and added "You look beautiful Casey." then he silently walked in to stand beside Sam as his best man.

Casey began to cry against her will. She knew it would ruin her makeup but she didn't care whatsoever. She should have felt realived Derek was going to be out of her life but she wasn't. The only thing she was thinking was "What have I done?" She sank down and cried some more.

One of Morgan's bridesmaid's Erin came out to the lobby looking for Casey. "Casey! We have been looking everywhere for you! We have to...Casey...are you alright?" She knelt down beside her.

Casey wiped the tears from her eyes and the running mascara. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I was just...nothing."

"Ok, well Morgan is waiting for us. Are you going to be ok to go in?"

Casey lied with a nod. "I'll be fine."

The wedding was wonderful, so much love and happiness in one room. Morgan and Sam's vows were a thing of perfection and the way they looked at each other could only be described as pure love and adoration. Casey was happy for her friends but she hardly paid attention to the wedding as she spent the whole time thinking about Derek and what she had said. She didn't look at him the entire ceremony but she could feel his eyes on her; burning a hole in her.

The reception was lovely and everyone was complamenting Morgan on how wonderful it was. Everyone around Casey was having a good time and enjoying themselves and it just made Casey want to go home and cry her eyes out. Of course, the Musgroves were having fun, both Sally and Kendra had taken turns dancing with Derek and not letting him dance with anyone else.

"Great party huh?" said Emily with, surprise surprise, a glass of champagne.

"Yeah, it's great."

"Food sucks though, and their aren't any men worth taking home with me." Emily searched the room for some attractive guys but no one caught her eye.

"Casey" Norah said approaching her daughter. "Why aren't you out dancing?" she asked. "Gregory is sitting there-"

"Mom? For once, leave me alone. Ok?" she didn't yell the words but Casey still said them in a way that was serious and Norah dared not contest to her wishes.

George came over to Casey too with a smile on his face and drinking a beer. "Casey, why don't you go out and dance?"

Casey grinned and shook her head. "I don't think so dad."

"But look who's here?! Derek!" he practically pulled Derek over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you two dance?"

Casey looked at Derek then back at George. "I'm sure Derek already has another partner he wants to dance with." Suddenly the music changed and a slow song began to play.

"Nonsense, you two go dance! Go on!" pushed George. Casey and Derek really had no choice and soon they were on the dance floor with their arms around each other. George smiled as Norah and Emily looked annoyed.

It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't exactly the first thing either of them wanted to do. They danced in silence and avoided eye contact with one another. Casey kept her eyes on the spot on the wall over Derek's shoulder and he kept his on another spot. They both wondered which of them would break the silence, which of them would surrender first.

"Beautiful wedding huh?" asked Derek.

"Yes, it was." Casey agreed.

Derek had nothing else to say but Casey wanted to add something, she just wished it wasn't what she was about to say. "Do you think our wedding would have been as wonderful?" She wished she could shove the words back into her mouth but they were out there for the world to see.

"I don't think it would have been beautiful. I think it would have been extraordinary. You would have looked so beautiful as a bride. No, you wouldn't have been beautiful, you would have been radiant...divine...perfect."

Casey smiled and rested her head on his shoulder letting him lead. "I think you would have made a handsome groom Derek."

Derek had had enough and finally looked Casey in the eyes to talk to her. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"What?"

"Acting so tolerable now but before you were saying you want me out of your life. What do you want Casey?"

"Derek, I just think it's best for everyone if you-"

"Forget everyone Casey! What do _you _want?"

Casey had never thought about it really. She had wanted Derek and was willing to give him up when she saw that it would make everyone around her happy. She was afraid of people hating her if she had married Derek. But now, she was faced with the decision that was best for no one else but her. "I think I'm done dancing." she replied. "Have a good trip home Derek, and...have a great life." then she walked off the dance floor and went home.


	17. The Truth

Everyone was seeing Derek, Sam, and Morgan off to the airport soon. Derek was heading back home and Sam and Morgan were heading to their honeymoon in Rome. George had to force Casey to agree to go and see all of them off. Casey didn't want to do this, she didn't want to see Derek go but she had to, she had to get him out of her life so she can get back to living it.

"Casey?" Sam said as he walked in her room. "Hey are you driving with me and Morgan or are you going in your car?"

Casey brushed out a tangle in her hair then turned to Sam. "Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Casey"

"You were there the night Derek attacked Emily-"

"Woah, what?" Sam said laughing a little. "Derek never attacked Emily, who said that?"

Casey stammered for a moment "Em, Emily said that. She said Derek was drunk at a party and he attacked her."

Sam laughed harder. "I don't know why she told you that, it's a lie. I remember _she _attacked _Derek _and he didn't want to do anything with her so he got up and left. Then Emily got mad he rejected her and in her drunken state threw beer bottles and her shoe at him."

Casey's jaw dropped and she tried to process what Sam was telling her. "She attacked Derek? But, but"

"Sam! Can you come help me and Norah with this?" called Morgan from downstairs.

"Sure thing!" Sam looked back at Casey "I gotta go help my wife."

Casey smiled "Your wife"

Sam stopped at the door and smiled to himself too. "My wife. That's going to take some getting used to." he chuckled then walked downstairs.

Casey was raging mad when he left. How could Emily lie to her face like this? How could she ruin Casey's chance at happiness? She had loved Derek and Emily knew that, but she still did what she did. Casey had half a mind to go to her house and beat her face in. She wanted to beat her so called "best friend" to a pulp. She got up to do so but stopped when she saw something poking out of her dirty jeans that were laying on the ground.

Casey bent down and pulled out an envelope from the pocket. On it, her name Casey was written across it. She automatically remembered finding this and shoving it in her pocket when she found her mom's wallet. She ripped it open and began to read it to herself:

Dearest Casey,

I started writing this letter knowing exactly what I would say. I started writing this letter with the idea that I was going to make it the most romantic letter you had ever read in your life. But I couldn't, I hurt to bad. It hurt to remember what had happened to us those eight years ago, when we fell in love and in one afternoon it was over...what we had was over. I was an idiot to believe it could ever be over. I had never stopped thinking about you Casey McDonald, and I tried my hardest not to. I tried to get your face out of my head, your voice out of my ears, and your smell out of the air. Each day I thought of calling or writing but I never did. I was always in fear you would answer and hang up when you knew it was me or your mother would answer saying you had moved on and found someone new. I had always hoped that would happen. I wanted you to find someone knew so that you could be happy, even at the expense of my misery. I only wanted you to smile and be happy and love the way you loved me even if it wasn't me you loved. You broke my heart, I cannot deny that, you hurt me in a way no one has because you were the only one with the power to do that. You have my heart, and I don't want it any other way. I'm writing this letter to tell you that I'm here, I still have you in my heart and in my soul. I don't know the best way to say this, I want to be able to take your breath away just as you do mine, so I will leave it to your favorite author and your favorite book: "You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone for ever. I offer myself to you again with a heart even more your own than when you almost broke it, eight and a half years ago. Dare not say that a man forgets sooner than woman, that his love has an earlier death. I have loved none but you. Unjust I may have been, weak and resentful I have been, but never inconstant." That's all I can say, I am yours Casey, I have always been yours.

With all the love in my heart,

Derek

Casey's heart pounded and her hands shook. The anger that was welling up inside towards Emily was gone and all she could think about was Derek. She hadn't taken a breath yet, she didn't think she could.

"Casey! We'll meet you at the airport! Derek, Sam, and Morgan are headed over there already."

Casey looked at the clock: 12:15. The flight was leaving at 12:35. She had 20 minutes. Casey grabbed her keys and the letter and with all the energy in her, she ran.


	18. Racing

Casey drove down the roads like a maniac and was stuck in traffic. She honked and cursed and tried to find an out so she could get to the airport quicker.

"COME ON!!" she beckoned. She looked around at the jam packed cars. "This is crazy!" then she got out of her car and began running down the road to the airport.

"Lady are you crazy?" asked a woman from her car.

"Hey, you can't do that!" a man yelled.

Casey didn't care. The airport was only a block away and she was running at a speed that was propelled by adrenaline. She could see the airport now, and began to sprint. When she entered through the slidding doors she continued to sprint and push past everyone. She searched and searched for the gate the plane would be leaving in.

"Gate 5, gate 5..." she kept searching in haste looking for the gate number. "There!" she shouted to herself. She sprinted as fast as she could towards it. She pushed people with suitcase and tourist t-shirts out of the way and finally reached the plane. "Hi." she said out of breath to the woman checking tickets. "I need to get on the plane."

"Well you're just in time! It's leaving in 3 minutes. May I see your ticket please?" she asked cheerfully.

"I don't have a ticket, but I _need _to get on that plane!" she was still panting from the run and beads of sweat were welling on her forehead.

The woman looked at her and shook her head. "I'm sorry miss, but no ticket no flight."

Casey had to think of something. "Look, I don't know if you're married but the man I love is on that flight and I need to get on there before it's too late! Please, I love this man more than you will ever know!"

The woman took a second look at her and shrugged "You need a ticket ma'm."

Casey went to plan b. "Look! Johnny Depp!"

The woman stupidly turned her head to see and Casey was off like a bullet running as fast as she could into the plane.

"COME BACK HERE!" the woman said as she chased her.

Casey jumped onto the plane just as the doors were closing and the woman's screams were no longer heard. Everyone stared at her with her sweaty face and panting sounds. She didn't care though, she just searched for Derek.

"Derek?" she asked aloud. About twenty men turned around to look at her when she said the name. "Venturi" she added.

"Casey?"

Casey froze then she turned around with her heart still racing and her eyes wide. She was holding her breath and couldn't help it, he always did this to her.

"Derek" she managed to get out.

Derek looked at her puzzled "What are you doing here?"

Like the first moment the saw each other again, she couldn't speak! She was at a loss for words. What was she doing? This was her moment to say what she really wanted to say to him and...nothing. Casey scrambled for words but was still paralyzed. She told herself in her head "This is the man you love, tell him that." And with that she begun...


	19. Derek and Casey

"I'm sorry." she began. Immediantly she began to regret that opening with that line. "I read your letter Derek..." she held up the letter. "...and I'm really, really sorry. I know that eight years ago you had asked me to marry you and I was persuaded to say no. I know I broke your heart. I know I am probably the worst girl to be with and you desearve so much better. You deserve someone who is not going to turn their back on you just because someone told them to. But Derek, I know that no one will ever love you the way I do." she was silent now letting him grasp what was just said. "Ask me again." Casey demanded.

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"Ask me that question you asked me years ago. Ask me again what I have dreamed you would ask me."

Derek realized the question Casey was referring to and smiled. "Casey McDonald, will you marry me?"

Casey smiled the biggest smile she had in years. "YES!" Then she jumped in his arms and he spun her around.

Finally after all this time Casey felt absolutly and utterly happy. She was no longer out to please anyone, not her mom or her ex best friend. She didn't worry about this being the wrong decision because she was more than certain this was who she was made to be with forever. She was taking the step and saying she would and she would always be Derek's...forever.

**A few months later....**

"You look beautiful." said Morgan pulling the veil over Casey's face.

"Really?" Casey asked nervously.

All the bride's maids nodded in unison and smiled. They couldn't help but smile brightly along with Casey. There was a contagious glow about her, one that could not be staged. It was a glow that said she was in love and she couldn't wait to get out there and walk down the aisle and claim her husband.

"Casey?" asked her mother as she came in. "Excuse me ladies, can I have a moment with my daughter?"

This had been the first time Casey had heard her mother speak in months. Ever since she had told her that she was marrying Derek her mother had done her best to shun her. It had gotten to the point where Casey had to move in with Derek instead of wait until after the wedding. She knew her mom was not happy, she knew that she resented this marriage but Casey was not going to be persuaded otherwise. Her mom looked gorgeous and she didn't seem like she was angry with Casey at this moment.

Norah shut the door behind her and walked over to Casey. "You look so beautiful Casey."

"Thank you."

Norah sighed and sat down. "Sweetie can you please sit down?"

Casey nodded and sat beside her mother. She was silent, awaiting Norah to say what she wanted to say. "Casey, I know you know I don't care for this marriage." Casey didn't contest to that. "I know I have been difficult when it came to you marrying Derek, but I just wanted to come here and tell you that I was wrong. I knew Derek was a great man for you but I just figured if you married Gregory your future would have been set and secure. But who was I to tell you who to love." Casey was about to cry as she could see her mom already was. "I look at you Casey and I see that you really love him...and he loves you more than any man can. You will be happy with him sweetheart, and if your happy I'm happy."

The weight Casey had held on her shoulders was gone because now she had her mother on her side. "Oh mom" she said wrapping her arms around Norah and hugging her tightly.

Norah smiled and wiped away her tears. The wedding march began to play. "Come on Casey! It's your time now."

Casey got up, grabbed her bouquet and got into her position behind her bridesmaids and the flower girl. The doors open and she began walking down the aisle. She was about halfway when she saw Derek and felt the urge to run to him. He looked so handsome in his suit but what Casey noticed was the way he was looking at her, with all the love in his heart.

She got to the alter and was standing face to face with Derek. She smiled widely and couldn't stop, neither could he.

"Not to late to change your mind." he said

Casey shook her head "Have someone _try _to persuade me otherwise." then she took his hand and held it tightly ready to embark on this journey of forever.

**-The End-**


End file.
